Family Love
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: After the battle of Tartarus, Fairy Tail had been disbanded. A year after that Natsu, Natasha and Lucy had worked to rebuild it. But people noticed something different about the twins. Natsu had a daughter. Now many years on, the girl is all grown up. Will she ever learn the truth? Sequel to Bond between siblings. Warning! Contains incest!


_Hey guys its Ramles here bringing you a new one-shot! This one is a sequel to A bong between siblings and is about Natsu's daughter Nashi. I've decided to still call her Nashi even though Natsu and Lucy aren't together, mainly because I like the name and I'm a lazy b*stard. Anyway just like a bond between siblings this story does contain incest. So if that offends you please do not read.  
_Anyway enough of me rambling lets get on with the story!

**Family Love**

**Description: After the battle of Tartarus, Fairy Tail had been disbanded. A year after that Natsu, Natasha and Lucy had worked to rebuild it. But people noticed something different about the twins. Natsu had a daughter. Now many years on, the girl is all grown up. Will she ever learn the truth? Sequel to Bond between siblings.**

Nashi Dragneel smiled to herself as she walked through the streets of Magnolia. The city was busy as usual and she loved it. She lived in Magnolia for as long as she could remember and was proud to call it her home.

"Nashi!" She heard a voice call and a small exceed landed on her shoulder. The exceed had Lilac fur and big green eyes. She had a green sash around her shoulders as she looked up at Nashi.

"What is it Ellie?" Nashi asked as she looked at the young exceed. Ellie was the daughter of her fathers exceed Happy and her aunts exceed Rose. Ellie and Nashi grew up like sisters and the two of them stuck together almost all of the time.

"Aunt Carla was being mean again!" The young exceed said, looking up at Nashi with her big green eyes.

"Well why don't we go talk with Aunt Carla and see why?" Nashi said as she smiled at the exceed and the two of them headed off towards Fairy Tail.

Nashi smiled to herself as she continued towards her guild, the blue guild mark on her right shoulder catching the sun as she did so.

"Morning Nashi!" A fisherman called as the boat sailed past her down the river

"Morning" The young pinkette called back.

It wasn't long before the two of them reached the large wooden doors of Fairy Tail, the symbol painted on made Nashi proud. She knew all the stories of Fairy Tail, the adventures her father had had with his team.

Nashi was just like her father, a fact proven by how she entered the guild, kicking the door open as her father had done many times before her.

"Nashi!" A voice called and she turned to see her best friend run over. Much to her father's dismay Nashi was best friends with Ultear and Silver Fullbuster, the twin siblings, and children of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

"Ul! Sil!" Nashi called as she hugged Ultear and high fived Silver, somehow simultaneously.

"You look good today Nashi" Sil said as Nashi took in his appearance. His black hair was spiked up as usual and he wore a jacket with a fur lined collar, despite it being summer. The jacket had "sub zero" written across the front.

Ultear was dressed much differently, she had on a long white dress and her blue hair flowed down her back, much like the water she controlled with her magic.

"Your not too bad yourselves" Nashi replied as the twins took in her appearance, her long pink hair was braided and sat on her left shoulder. She wore a black vest that showed off her modest cleavage and a pink skirt. On her arms were plain white arm warmers and she wore black knee high boots. Around her neck was her fathers scarf and a necklace with a green gem in the middle.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Nashi asked as the twins smiled.

"Simon is sparring out back with Grant and Imogen" He said as Nashi smiled.

"Well what are we hanging around for then?" She asked as the three of them headed out behind the guildhall where the obvious signs of combat could be heard.

Nashi and Ellie chuckled as they saw the sparring match, the training area was destroyed as the two boys and one girl all faced each other.

The tallest of the boys had scarlet red hair and was holding a sword in his left hand. He wore a black chestplate and blue trousers. This was Simon Scarlet, the son of Erza and Jellal.

Across from his was a boy with scruff blue hair, it reached down past his shoulders and his piercing red eyes seemed to glare at Simon. He wore a black vest, grey shorts with combat boots. This was Grant Redfox, the son of Gajeel and Levy.

And the only girl had dark maroon hair that was kept short. She wore a long white coat and red shirt. His eyes were a grayish black. This was Imogen, the daughter of Erik and Kinana. She was quite a tomboy and preferred to spend her time sparring with the others unlike Ultear, who was quite the opposite.

Nashi smiled at her group of friends as she watched the three of them spar, It was how their group operated. That and it was fun to test their abilities against each other. The training field was enchanted so no matter how much destruction they caused while using it, it would repair itself.

"Nashi!" Imogen called, her fist covered in a dark red mist "Get over here and fight with us!" She called.

"Sure thing!" Nashi called before igniting her hands. Out of the 6 wizards there, 3 of them were dragon slayers. Nashi used fire, Grant used iron and Imogen used poison. Silver was a demon slayer, Ultear used water magic and very limited ice make and Simon used requip magic.

Nashi charged forward, her fist aflame as Grant grinned, letting out a laugh as Nashi and Imogen teamed up, girls vs boys.

Nashi punched Grant, knocking the iron dragon slayer backwards before covering her feet in fire as Silver froze them to the ground. Imogen dodge a series of attacks from Simon before Ultear bombarded the requip wizard with water, forcing him to use his water emperor armour.

The 6 of them continued in this fashion, each of them knew each others fighting style and weaknesses. And it was one of the most enjoyable times of Nashi's life. She loved her friends as well as her guild.

Nashi was caught by surprise as Silver hit with a Ice demons rage, sending her flying back. She slowly stood to her feet before a familiar scent filled the area. looking around Nashi quickly noticed the large crowd that had gathered to watch the 3v3 sparring match.

"Kick his ass Nashi!" She heard her father shout, seeing him and her Aunt Natasha stood at the front of the crowd. Nashi grinned as she saw her parental figures cheering her on.

Nashi quickly charged towards Silver, hearing Silver's father shouting something towards him the two slayers quickly engaged in combat.

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Nashi shouted as she punched Silver in the gut.

"ICE DEVIL ZEROTH SWORD!" Silver shouted as Nashi quickly flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the sword of ice the Silver had swung at her.

"So thats how you wanna play it huh?" Nashi asked as Fire enveloped her arms, before condensing around her fist and forming a sword of her own. It was a technique that Natasha had taught her and was extremely effective following a few lessons from Simon on how to use a sword.

The two slayers quickly rushed towards each other again, fire and ice clashing as dragon and demon slayer fought. Their blades clashed as well as other physical attacks, thrown in here and there to change the tide of battle.

Nashi jumped back to avoid a swing from Silver as Imogen was knocked away by Simon, as the two of them stood together they saw their two opponents approaching. Thinking quickly the two dragons both inhaled.

"FIRE DRAGONS…"

"POISON DRAGONS…"

Silver and Simon both prepared themselves, knowing exactly which technique the two of them were about to use

"ROAR!" They both shouted, unleashing two vortexes of fire and poison, thought to the surprise of the both the wizards unleashing the attack and the audience, the two roars combined, forming one massive roar that quickly struck the two wizards.

When the dust cloud that the attack had produced faded it showed Silver, the left side of his body, which had been turned towards the attack, covered in black markings and Simon in his adamantium armour. The two big shields closed in front of him to block the attack.

SImon soon requipped back into a different suit of armour as the markings on Silver's body faded.

"Dammit" Imogen said, slightly annoyed "I'd forgotten about Silver's demonic defense" She added.

It was true, Nashi had forgotten about that spell as well. It was a technique Silver had that allowed him to cover a part of his body in those black markings, these markings provided maximum defence for that part of his body.

Nashi quickly looked across the battlefield, noticing that Grant and Ultear where sat at the side of the sparring field, being attended to by Wendy and her son Wilson. Wilson was Wendy's only son and no one knew who the father was, but Wilson had sky blue hair just like his brother and the same big brown eyes. He was also learning sky dragon slayer magic and was a couple of years younger than Nashi and her group.

"I think our little sparring match has gone on long enough" Simon said as he readied his swords.

"I agree" Nashi said, noticing Imogen and Silver both preparing themselves.

"What do you say we finish this up. Whichever side is still standing after this last attack wins" Simon explained. Nashi and Imogen both nodded.

"Alright, your on" She said as she nodded to Imogen. The younger girl smiled as the two of them began drawing in magic energy.

Nashi covered herself in flames as her flames turned white, and a bright light was emitted from her body.

Imogen then covered her body in the poison mist as the wind picked up around her.

The two dragon slayers had activated their dual element modes.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked as he watched the two of them. "When the hell did Nashi get a dual element mode?" He asked. He and Natasha had been training Nashi ever since she started learning magic, but he had no idea she had her own dual element.

Natasha chuckled at her brother, Nashi had asked her to not tell him about the time she'd spent with Arthur, Sting's son. "You remember a few months when Nashi, Imogen, Wilson and Grant all went on that camping trip?" Natasha asked and Natsu nodded

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked

"Well, while they were there they all began eating each others elements to see who'd be compatible. Nashi asked me not to tell you that she was compatible with Arthur, you know Sting's son?" Natasha explained.

"So her dual element is?" Natsu trailed off, looking at his daughter

"Holy flame dragon mode. Imogens is the poison sky dragon. This should be interesting" Natasha explained.

Nashi and Imogen stood across from Simon and Silver. Silver grinned at seeing the girls dual element modes. He then cast a magic circle in front of him as a large bow made of ice formed in his hands. He grinned as he aimed the arrow at Nashi, ready to fire as Simon summoned several swords to his side, ready to launch them.

"HOLY FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" Nashi shouted

"POISON SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Imogen shouted

The two dragon slayers threw their heads forward, unleashing the roars as Silver and Simon released their own attacks

"ICE DEMONS ZEROTH'S FROZEN BOW!" Silver shouted

"Dance my swords!" Simon shouted

The arrow of ice fired out as Simon's swords all charged towards the roars.

The 4 attacks collided and exploded, once again covering the area as the audience waited with baited breath, wanting to know who won that colossal clash of magic.

As the explosion faded it revealed the deep crater in the middle of the training field, on one side of the crater stood Nashi and Imogen, the two of them panting heavily from having used up so much magic.

On the other side was Silver and Simon. The two of them were covered in cuts and bruises, having clearly taken the brunt of the damage from the explosion.

Both sides swayed, all of them out of magic. But miraculously Nashi and Imogen managed to stay upright while Silver and Simon collapsed.

"We won!" Nashi shouted as Ultear ran over and hugged the two of them, congratulating them.

"Well done you guys!" Ultear said, smiling at them "Sorry I couldn't be much use to you guys though" She said, looking down at her feet.

"Its fine Ultear" Nashi said, giving Ultear another hug "You took out Grant, that's no easy feat" She added, cheering up the water mage.

"Now if you don't mind" Nashi said as her eyes began to feel heavy "Imma go take a nap" And with that she fell asleep, the last thing she heard was her father calling her name before her body tipped over.

Natsu quickly caught his daughter as she had fallen, no doubt due to exhaustion. It reminded Natsu of the first time he'd used his own dual element mode.

"Lets get her home" Natasha said as Natsu picked Nashi up and carried her home, their three exceed following them.

They soon reached the old shack on the outskirts of Magnolia, Natsu had extended their house after they'd returned to Magnolia with Nashi, giving her her own room while the He and Natasha still shared.

"She must be exhausted" Natasha said as Natsu placed Nashi down on her bed, before the two of them left the room.

"Yeah, using that much magic energy in such a short time really takes it out of you" Natsu said as the two of them walked downstairs, hearing Happy and Rose talking to Ellie.

"Mom! Dad!" Ellie said, looking up at her parents "Aunt Carla was being mean to me today! Nashi said we'd go talk to her about it but then she started fighting!" The lilac exceed said as Happy smiled.

"Well how about we go talk to Carla, the three of us?" He asked and Ellie nodded

"Aye sir!" The two of them shouted as Rose rolled her eyes and followed them out of the house, mumbling under her breath.

"So in a way we have the house to ourselves" Natasha said as she smiled at her brother, running her hand up his leg.

"What about Nashi?" Natsu asked as he looked at his sister, his erection beginning to form in his trousers.

"Well i don't think she'll wake up anytime soon" Natasha said, leaning in towards Natsu "And its been so long since we've had private time" She said before pressing her lips to Natsu's.

The two of them moaned before Natsu lead them to their bedroom, pushing Natasha down on the bed he climbed on top of her, kissing her again as the two of them battled each other, their tongues dancing against one another. Natsu groped his sisters but, making her moan into his mouth and he quickly pulled away from the kiss.

Natsu's hands moved from Natasha's but up to her breasts, freeing them from the low cut shirt she wore. He kneaded them with his hands, his thumbs grazing against her nipples as Natasha moaned, it had been too long since they'd done this.

Natsu then took one of Natasha's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it like a child as his hand played with her other breast. As he played with her breasts his unused hand drifted south, placing light touches down her body until he reached the layer of clothing covering her core. His hand hooked the waistband of her sweatpants before yanking them down, pulling her panties down with them. After Natsu exposed her core he ran his fingers along her slit, still playing with her breasts.

Natsu grinned before inserting two fingers inside of Natasha at the same time as he bit down on her nipple. Natasha almost screamed as her orgasm flooded her body, the only thing stopping her was the sleeping girl in the room next to theirs.

Natsu backed away from Natasha for a moment, watching her body twitch as her orgasm finally subsided.

"That was… wow" Natasha said as she tried to catch her breath. "Now get over here, I wanna repay the favour" She said, beckoning Natsu over with her finger.

Natsu sat on the bed as Natasha quickly removed his clothes, exposing his large erection. Natasha wrapped her hand around it, still amazed at the sheer size and girth of Natsu's member. It made her so wet just thinking about it.

Natasha quickly took Natsu's member into her mouth, licking the tip with her tongue as she took more of it into her mouth. She slowly backed up before going back down, slightly further this time. She repeated this over and over until eventually Natsu's entire member was in her mouth, her nose pressed up against the bit of skin just above his member.

Natasha continued to suck Natsu's member for several minutes, loving the familiar sound of Natsu's moans as he came undone, the only warning she had of his climax was Natsu grabbing the back of her head and holding her in place. With a grunt he came inside her mouth, his seed spilling down her throat, Natasha swallowed as much as she could, taking gulp after gulp, but she couldn't keep up with it and soon enough removed Natsu's member from her mouth, the rest of Natsu's cum splashed across her face and chest.

As Natsu finished cumming he saw Natasha lick her face clean of his cum. It was an extremely erotic display and soon enough Natsu couldn't hold himself, he grabbed hold of Natasha and threw her onto the bed.

Natasha spread her legs as Natsu positioned his member at the entrance of her pussy. And then he slowly pushed his dick inside of her pussy.

The two of them moaned at the feeling. It had been so long since the two of them had had sex that Natasha's pussy was extremely tight, and Natsu's large member spread her to the limit once again.

"Oh fuck this is tight" Natsu grunted as Natasha moaned, Natsu continued to push his member deeper and deeper into her pussy until the head of his cock pressed up against Natasha's cervix.

"Oh god I feel so full" Natasha moaned as Natsu began to slowly pump his member in and out of her pussy, moaning as he felt her soft velvety walls massage his member with each and every thrust. Natsu began to slowly pick up speed as he drove deeper and deeper into his sisters pussy.

Natasha came once again as Natsu thrusted deep inside of her. As she came down off her orgasm she forgot completely about Natsu's daughter sleeping in the next room and they changed positions, Natasha got on all fours and presented her backside to Natsu.

Natsu quickly got the message and soon penetrated her pussy once again, quickly picking up a rhythm as he thrust in and out of her tight pussy. Natasha moaned at each thrust, loving the feeling of her brothers massive member stretching her walls, pushing up against her cervix again and again as if he were trying to force it open.

"Harder!" Natasha moaned and Natsu picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her pussy.

It wasn't long before Natasha came again, and shortly afterwards Natsu came as well, filling her pussy with his hot cum. Natasha moaned at the feeling, then smiled as she realised that Natsu's member wasn't softening.

"Hey Natsu" Natasha said, her voice low and husky "There's still one hole that you haven't fucked yet" She said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, he and Natasha had tried anal once before, but it had been too painful for her so they'd stopped.

Natasha nodded "I'm sure this time" She said and Natsu nodded, giving her a quick kiss before lining up his member with her asshole.

"Here I go" Natsu said as he slowly penetrated Natasha's ass. He groaned as he felt how tight her ass was.

Natsu slowly began to push more and more of his member into her ass, watching Natasha for any sign of pain.

Once he was all the way in he stopped and looked at Natasha, asking her if he could continue. Natasha nodded to her brother and he slowly began pumping his member in and out of her ass.

Natasha gasped at the feeling as Natsu's hard member drove into her ass, it was such a new feeling, but she liked it. She didn't know why they hadn't tried this sooner as the pleasure coursed through her body.

It didn't take long for Natsu and Natasha to cum, Natsu filled her ass with his hot seed as Natasha's juices spilled out of her pussy, staining the bed sheets below them.

Natsu pulled out of Natasha as he sat on the bed. Natasha was pretty out of it, yet he could still keep going. He sighed and rolled Natasha over, he gave her a kiss and was about to put the covers over her when a voice at the door made him freeze.

"Dad?"

**Some time earlier**

Nashi slowly awoke to find herself in her room at home, she smiled to herself as she remembered the fight she'd had before passing out.

She yawned as she sat up, before taking a deep breath, hoping to smell some delicious dinner cooking, she loved her Aunt Natasha's cooking. It was to be expected that she was a great cook, having been making food for fire dragon slayers most of her life. Her Auntie was basically the mother of the house, Nashi had never known her mother, all she knew was that she and her father had been in and love but just after she was born her mother had left for reasons unknown. But her Aunt Natasha was good enough.

Nashi was disappointed when she couldn't smell anything cooking, though there was this strange scent in the air, it seemed to be coming from her fathers room, the one he shared with her Aunt. Nashi was a bit curious as to why they shared a bed, but had never given it that much thought.

She climbed out of bed and quickly checked herself in the mirror, fixing her clothes which had scrunched up in her sleep, she quietly stepped out into the landing, as soon as she did the scent from before hit her nose, but much stronger this time.

Nashi quietly walked towards the other bedroom, the scent getting stronger as she did. As she got to the partially closed door she could hear moaning. Slowly opening the door enough to peek through Nashi got the surprise of her life.

Her dad was fucking her Aunt from behind, and her Aunt was moaning like a woman possessed.

Nashi could only watch as her father continued to fuck her Aunt, unable to tear her eyes away from her father's muscular body she felt a heat between her legs that she had felt before, but only because she'd been going through puberty.

One of her hands stabilised herself up against the wall while the other dipped down under her skirt, watching with perverse fascination as she watched her two parental figures fucking like rabbits. Her hand felt her pussy over her panties, revealing just how wet she was. A part of her mind was slightly disgusted by the fact that she was watching her father have sex with her Aunt, but that part of her mind was ignored as she saw her father's large member going in and out of her Aunt.

It wasn't until her father pulled out did Nashi see his large member. She had to stop herself from gasping, it was huge! Easily over several inches big and incredibly wide, Nashi got even wetter as she stared at it.

"Does that even… fit?" She asked quietly, the more perverted part of her mind imagining that it was _her_ being fucked by her father instead of her Aunt. She quietly slipped her panties aside and began rubbing her fingers up and down her slit.

Nashi had never had sex before, but seeing her father's member made her want to go and fuck him then and there. As she played with herself she saw her father slowly push his member into her Aunt's _ass_. Nashi grimaced as she saw this, wondering how putting a guys thing _there_ could be pleasurable. But seeing the look of pure ecstasy on her Aunt's face made her doubt her judgement.

Nashi continued to watch as they carried on, unaware that she was watching them. When the two of them climaxed Nashi came in her panties, seeing her fathers cum leaking out of her Aunt's pussy and ass.

She saw her father sit on the end of the bed, her drifting down to his member and with a blush she saw that it was still hard. Nashi's body got hot as she made up her mind, she had to speak to him about this. Slowly getting to her feet Nashi quietly opened the door, looking at the scene she quietly spoke up.

"Dad?" She asked.

It was like lightning how quickly her father looked over at her, a look of shock and horror on his face as Natsu realised that his daughter had seen him and Natasha having sex.

It also seemed that Nashi's question rose Natasha from her stupor as she quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"Nashi? I thought you were still asleep?" Natasha asked as she quickly looked over the young pinkette, her heavy breathing and flushed face revealed the fact that she must have been watching them for a while.

Natasha's face flushed with embarrassment as she realised that she and Natsu had been caught, by his daughter no less! If they were lucky she wouldn't go and tell everyone what she'd seen. But Natasha was sure that they'd be in deep trouble, possibly even arrested.

"I… I uh… woke up a… little while… uh… ago…" Nashi stammered as she tried not to look at the two naked adults in the room in front of her. "And I… um… caught this uh… strange smell so I… followed it…" She explained as she looked down at the floor. "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to watch you guys!" Nashi exclaimed quickly as a look of confusion crossed Natsu's face.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked "If anything your Aunt and I should be the ones apologising, we didn't mean for you to uh… see that" Natsu said, smiling at his daughter.

Nashi blushed red as she tried to find the right way to ask the question that had been forming in her mind for a while now, and what she'd seen had basically confirmed her answer. Taking a deep breath she spoke up again "Dad?" She asked

"Yeah" Natsu said, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Aunt Natasha is my mother isn't she?" Nashi asked and Natsu felt all of the colour drain from his face, he knew his daughter was smart, but how could she have figured that out.

"What makes you say that?" Natasha asked as Nashi looked back up at the two adults, her parents.

"Well whenever I asked about my Mom you'd always get really touchy like there was something you weren't supposed to tell me. And well you said that my Mom was someone from the guild who'd loved you a lot. Well I went through the albums a while back and I couldn't find anyone who liked like me, aside from Aunt Natasha." Nashi explained.

Natsu sighed as he sat back down, keeping his member covered. "Well I guess its time I told you the truth ey kiddo?" Natsu said as he patted the bed next to him, Natasha having uncovered herself as Natsu told the story to Nashi, who sat down next to her father, trying not to look at his large erection.

"There's a reason your Mom and I kept her identity a secret" Natsu explained "Well you see relationships between families like with me and my sister, your mom, are usually frowned on by society, in some places it's even considered illegal. And often if two people who are related have kids… its not very nice. We got lucky with you though. You were perfect, no problems. That was our first concern, then when you turned out okay, we weren't sure how you would react if you ever found out that your mother and father are brother and sister. So we made up the story of your mother leaving for your own sake." He finished, letting out a sigh.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Nashi asked as she looked at her parents, Natsu and Natasha, they both smiled at her as Natasha spoke up.

"We had talked about telling you the truth, but we weren't sure if you'd be ready or not. And we certainly didn't expect you to catch us like this. Aside from you only Happy and Rose know about us, and thats only because they were there when I was pregnant with you" Natasha explained.

"If its so frowned upon for you guys to be this… intimate. Why do you do it?" She asked, it was an obvious question, but Nashi wanted to know.

Natsu and Natasha just smiled at each other before smiling at Nashi "Sometimes, when you really love someone, it doesn't matter what society says" Natsu explained.

"Do you have any more questions Nashi?" Natasha asked as they looked at their daughter.

"Do… y-you… love… me… like t-that?" Nashi stammered, her face going beet red as she couldn't look her father in the eye. However as she looked down she saw her fathers erection, and she felt herself getting wet again.

Natsu and Natasha stared at Nashi for a moment, letting the implications of what she asked sink in.

"Of course we love you Nashi" Natsu said "But… this kind of love… its hard to just say that you love someone this way… you have to show it to them…" He said, trailing off at the end, wondering if that was the right thing to say to a young, horny teenager who, based upon the scent of arousal coming from her, had been watching them for quite a while.

"Then let me show you!" Nashi said before she quickly lunged forward, kissing her father. Natsu was caught by surprise by his daughters boldness, but soon accepted the kiss.

Nashi moaned as she felt her father's tongue push against hers, asking for entrance to her mouth. Nashi accepted and opened her mouth wider, feeling their tongues dueling with one another as they kissed.

The two of them then broke apart as Nashi took in a deep breath of air, however before she could kiss her father again her lips were captured by her Aunt- no, by her mother's. It was an entirely different feeling, her mother's lips were softer, gentler, but her father's were more passionate.

It continued in this fashion for several minutes and it started to make Nashi's head spin, as soon as she'd stop kissing one parent, the other would capture her lips. Nashi could barely think before noticed her mother pull away. Nashi was about to turn to her father when she felt his hands tugging at the hem of her top, quickly pulling it over her head, showing her bra to her parents.

However the red lacey article of clothing didn't last very long as Natsu burned the straps, making it fall down, exposing her modest breasts. Nashi didn't notice the heat, being a fire dragon slayer made her immune to the heat, but she became aware of the warm air once her bra fell of and she was left in just her skirt.

Nashi gasped as she felt her father's warm hands grope her breasts, kneading the soft flesh like dough. Nashi moaned as her mother kissed her once again, their tongues dueling each other again, that was until Natsu pinched one of Nashi's nipples and she gasped into her mothers mouth.

Natasha pulled away from Nashi as Natsu took one of Nashi's nipples into his mouth. Nashi moaned as he grazed it with his teeth, before tugging on it.

While Natsu focused on Nashi's breasts Natasha pulled down Nashi's skirt, exposing her panties, which were the same as her bra, red and lacey, and the dark spot over her pussy where they'd soaked up the juices.

Natasha slowly removed Nashi's panties, leaving her naked just like her parents, she took her time pulling the lacey material down Nashi's smooth legs. Natasha quickly gave Nashi another kiss as both her and Natsu slowly moved a hand down to Nashi's pussy, at the same time her parents both inserted a finger into her, Natasha's hand grazed her clit at the same time and Nashi's vision exploded as a massive orgasm rocked her body.

"Oh fuck!" She shouted as the feeling coursed over her body, it was bliss.

It took her a while but she eventually came down off of the high her orgasm had given her. As she did she saw Natsu sat on the edge of the bed and her mother between his legs.

"Nashi get over here" Natasha said as she beckoned Nashi over.

Nashi quickly got off of the bed and knelt down next to her mother, as she did she found herself face to face with her fathers erection. Nashi's face flushed red as she realised what she was about to do.

"Go on" Her mother encouraged her "trust me, after you've gone all the way giving your dad a blowjob will feel like nothing" She whispered as Nashi slowly approached her father's member.

She wrapped her hand around it and slowly stroked it up and down. Natsu moaned at the feeling of Nashi's soft hands. His moan was even louder as she slowly took his member into her mouth. It was hot and wet. Nashi slowly took more of him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, and while she wasn't as good as Natasha, her eagerness to please made up for that.

Natasha guided Nashi as the young pinkette tried to please Natsu. Natasha gave her tips and instructed her. After a few minutes Natasha whispered to Nashi and she removed her father's member from her mouth.

Natasha moved Natsu so that he was laying on the bed and the two females laid either side of him, Nashi was slightly embarrassed as she pressed her breasts up against her mothers, with Natsu's member sticking out from between them. Nashi's breasts were smaller than her mother's and she was slightly upset by this, despite the fact that she was on 17 and still had a bit of growth left in her.

Nashi followed her mother's lead as they began rubbing their breasts up and down over her father's member. Occasionally their nipples would hit each other and Nashi moaned.

"Oh sit I'm gonna cum!" Natsu grunted as Nashi suddenly leaned forward, taking the tip of his member into her mouth once again pushed him over the edge, Natsu groaned as he came into his daughter's mouth.

Nashi's eyes went wide as she felt her father explode in her mouth, his hot seed filling her up as she tried to swallow, however it was too much and she had to remove natsu's member from her mouth, the rest of his cum splashed across her face and her mother's as well.

Nashi was still surprised when her mother suddenly kissed her, using her tongue she began cleaning up the traces of Natsu's cum that Nashi hadn't swallowed. Nashi could only lay there as her mother pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting them.

"What do you think Natsu?" Natasha asked as Nashi looked over at her father.

Natsu took a deep breath, still panting from his orgasm. "That was awesome, you did really well Nashi" Natsu said as he gave his daughter a kiss. "No let me show you something" He said as he suddenly grabbed Nashi by the waist and picked her up, positioning her so that she was straddling his face.

Nashi was caught by surprise when Natsu suddenly started licking her pussy, his hot tongue probing at her folds, Nashi moaned as Natsu squeezed her clit and Nashi had to lean forward to stabilise herself.

Nashi heard a moan behind her and looked back to see Natasha taking Natsu's large member into her pussy, before raising her hips, giving Nashi a view at how much her father's member had spread her mother's pussy.

Her attention was brought back to her father as he suddenly pinched her clit, making Nashi orgasm again. She moaned as her juices flooded out from her pussy and all over her father's face. Natsu grinned up at his daughter before slowly lapping up the flowing juices.

Nashi was so dazed by her orgasm that she was only vaguely aware as her parents placed her down on the bed. Natasha sat next to Nashi as Natsu lined up his member with the entrance to her pussy.

"Are you ready Nashi?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I am" Nashi responded and Natsu gave her a smile, apologising for the pain he was about to cause.

Nashi screamed as Natsu slowly penetrated her pussy. The feeling of being spread so far apart was extremely uncomfortable for her. It was even worse when Natsu pierced her hymen. Nashi couldn't stop the scream until her mother kissed her, attempting to distract Nashi from the pain. Natsu stopped moving when the head of his member pressed up against her cervix. Nashi was extremely tight, even worse than Natasha's ass and everytime he moved, even the slightest bit, her pussy would squeeze hs member.

Natsu stilled for a moment, letting Nashi get used to the feeling. Nashi took several deep breaths, letting her body get used to the sheer size and girth of her father's member.

After several minutes Nashi spoke up "You can move now" She said quietly, Natsu nodded and slowly began to pull out. The two of them moaned as he kept moving till just his tip was still inside her, then he slammed all the way back in. Nashi's voice raised up several octaves as she felt Natsu's member slam against her cervix.

Nashi could understand why her mother had moaned so much when she'd seen them fucking. The feeling of her father's long hard cock thrusting in and out of her pussy was like heaven. Nashi could not stop the moans from flooding out of her mouth, even when she kissed her mother again she was moaning into the kiss.

The pleasure began to build as Natsu thrust harder and harder into his daughters pussy. He could tell that it wouldn't be long before Nashi came again.

And Natsu was right, he gave one hard thrust and Nashi tightened around him, her arms suddenly wrapped around him as she cried out. Natsu had to stop thrusting as he let Nashi ride the wave of pleasure. He knew that if he tried to move she'd only get tighter.

After Nashi's pussy stopped clenching around him he slowly pulled out. Nashi moaned as she began to feel empty. Wanting more she looked up at her father, pleading with him to fuck her again.

Natsu sighed as he watched Nashi, just like her mother she was almost insatiable when it came to pleasure, maybe it was a dragon slayer thing.

Natsu rolled Nashi onto her side and propped one of her legs on his shoulder, before penetrating her pussy again. Nashi moaned at how different this new position felt. She quickly lost herself to the pleasure before she found her face pressed against her mother's pussy.

"Don't forget about me" Natasha said playfully and Nashi quickly began eating her out. Natasha moaned as she played with Nashi's hair, watching her brother and daughter fucking each other.

Nashi cried out as Natsu suddenly pulled out of her pussy, before Nashi found herself on all fours, her backside facing towards her father, just like the position she had caught her mother and father in.

When Natsu penetrated her pussy again she knew why her Aunt loved it so much. Taking it from behind was so different.

"Oh god!" Nashi exclaimed as her mother suddenly spanked her, slapping her soft but. Nashi didn't notice but when her mother spanked her her pussy tightened around Natsu's member, Natsu winced, he wasn't prepared for tight Nashi got and when Natasha spanked her again, Natsu came deep inside his daughter. His own orgasm triggered _another_ orgasm for Nashi and she almost collapsed at the powerful orgasm that struck her body like lightning.

Father and daughter panted as they both basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Natasha then had a devious idea, as she could tell that the two of them weren't going to last much longer, and she wanted to get off as well.

Natasha lay down on the bed before placing Nashi on top of her, in the 69 position, with her head and Nashi's ass pointing towards Natsu. Natasha used her hands to spread Nashi's ass apart, presenting it to Natsu, who quickly pulled out of Nasi's pussy, and using their cum as lubrication, slowly penetrated Nashi's ass.

Nashi almost blacked out at how painful it was, feeling her father's member slowly penetrating her. But she stuck with it, distracting herself by burying her face into her mother's pussy, eating her out once again.

The three of them all moaned as they pleasured each other, Natsu fucked Nashi's ass and Natasha and Nashi both licked each other's pussies. The whole house was filled with moans as they all came simultaneously. Natsu filled Nashi's ass with his cum before pulling out, his member finally going soft as he collapsed onto the bed.

Nashi and Natasha then lay down either side of Natsu, his cum still leaking out of both of their holes.

"So what do you think Nashi?" Natasha asked, looking over at their daughter, who was still dazed "Do you know how much we love you?" She added.

Nashi just nodded, too tired to speak as she slowly drifted off to sleep, curling up next to her father. Natsu smiled at Nashi before kissing her on the forehead, and shortly afterwards the 3 of them all fell asleep. Natsu knew that they'd have to wake up soon before Happy Rose and Ellie got back, but for now he was content to let them all rest.


End file.
